Elsõnek lenni
by Susik
Summary: Eléri-e Ron legnagyobb álmát? Sikerül-e kitûnnie és kilépnie a vélt, vagy valós szürkeségbõl?
1. fejezet

_Írásom minden olyan alakja, amely J. K. Rowling mûveibõl ismerõs,  
természetesen az írónõ sajátja, nem az enyém.  
Az én fantáziám ötlötte alakok pedig az én felelõsségemre élik szerény létüket :)._  
  
A nézõtéren a zsongás nem akart elülni. A jelenlévõ varázslók és boszorkányok, hiába voltak talán a legfegyelmezettebbek az egész varázsvilágban, nem bírták megfékezni nyelvüket és izgatott sustorgásba kezdtek. Valahogy le kellett, hogy vezessék mérhetetlen csodálkozásuk kiváltotta feszültségüket. Mindannyian egy irányba néztek: le, a katlanba, és a legtöbben hitetlenkedve csóválták a fejüket amiatt, amit ott láttak.  
Odalent még el sem ült az utolsó küzdelem felverte por, még mindig ott csengett a levegõben a leejtett fegyverek zaja, de már megint valami új mozgás vonta magára a nézõk figyelmét: egy apró, sötét alak vált ki a porfelhõbõl. Lassú, rugalmas léptekkel indult, majd futni kezdett. Elõrántotta könnyû fokosát és meglengetve azt, rárontott egy másik, sokkal magasabb lovagra. A lovag hátracsapta fehér palástját, úgy várta be a támadást. Hatalmas kardját ki sem nyújtotta maga elé, rezzenéstelen arccal várta, hogy odaérjen ellenfele. Más körülmények között nem lehetett volna kétséges a csata kimenetele: a páncélos lovagnak le kellett volna gyõznie a könnyû fegyverzetû harcost. Most azonban szinte elsöpörte õt a roham, ledöntötte a lábáról. A súlyos páncél nagyot döndült, ahogy a lovag az oldalára esett, a kard messze repült tõle és sisakja félrecsúszott. Még megpróbált feltápászkodni, mert látta, hogy a támadásnak a futó is áldozatul esett, de amikor egyik kezére támaszkodva végre megkísérelte a felegyenesedést, váratlanul újra a porba taszította valami. A nézõk felkiáltottak, amikor meglátták, ahogy a megtört királyt két, fekete harci díszekkel ékesített elefánt eltiporja. Ismét hatalmas por verõdött fel, látni semmit sem lehetett már, csak az állatok dühös trombitálása és fém csörgése hallatszódott - majd a csata utáni csend. Néma csend.  
  
Bravó! - kiáltotta akkor az egyik varázsló.  
- Bravó! Bravó! - kiáltották többen is, majd az egész nézõtéren kitört az éljenzés, amelyet tapsvihar, majd vastaps követett.  
A porondon elült a por és jól láthatóvá vált a parti végsõ állása: matt a világos királynak.  
  
A tábla két szélén, karosszékekben ült a két kimerült versenyzõ. Az egyik egy idõsebb, hosszú szakállú varázsló volt. Szürke talárja most szétnyílva hullott a fotel két oldalán a földre. ' maga ernyedten feküdt, míg keskenyvágású szemét fáradtan az égbe meresztette. A másik varázsló sem volt jobb bõrben, pedig jóval fiatalabbnak látszott. Húszas éveinek elején járhatott, vörös haja csapzottan tapadt a homlokára. Szemét be-behúnyta a kimerültségtõl és zihálva lélegzett.  
Hirtelen sietõ alakok léptek ki a katlan sziklájába vájt folyosókról és körülvették az öreg bajnokot. Bájitalokkal teli üvegcsék kerültek elõ a talárokból, varázsigék röppentek a levegõben és az egyik nagytermetû boszorkány fantasztikus sebességgel kezdte el masszírozni az öregember váll- és nyakizmait.  
A fiatal varázslóhoz ketten reppentek oda sietve. Lepattantak a seprûrõl és egy hatalmas lepedõt kaptak elõ. Megfogták a két végét és a magatehetetlen test fölött kifeszítették.  
- Gyerünk Harry, kezdem! - mondta egyikük, egy világosbarna talárba öltözött fiatal boszorkány. - Siessünk, már el is ájult! Harry bólintott és lejjebb eresztette a lepedõt. Vele tökéletes összhangban Hermione is hasonlóan tett. Majd megint felemelték fejmagasságba és megint leeresztették. Mikor harmadszorra ért a vászon a testhez mindketten egyszerre engedték el és Hermione így kiáltott:  
- Lekaszot ulerapot!  
Ahogy elcsendült az ige, a lepedõ máris rásimult Ron Weasleyre, majd körbefogta és teljesen beterítette. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy bebábozódott hernyó.  
- Mobilicorpus! - lendítette meg pálcáját könnyedén Harry. Miután Ron teste elkezdett derékmagasságban lebegni, Hermione irányításával feltolták õt a versenyzõi lakosztályba. Csendben baktattak a sziklába vájt folyosókon, maguk elõtt terelgetve a testet. Jobbra és balra a vastag fából készült ajtók mögül kiszûrõdött a partit izgatottan tárgyaló vendégek beszélgetése, ételszag terjengett.  
A hatalmas sziklatömbbe vájt járatoknak nem voltak ablakai, így lépéseik zaja, minden csosszanás, minden koppanás sokszorosan visszaverõdve visszhangzott a fülükben, ahogy egyre haladtak elõre, a szálloda gyomra felé és ahogy egyre üresebb és csendesebb lett körülöttük minden.  
Végre egy különösen díszes faajtóhoz értek. Hermione végighúzta jobb keze gyûrûsujját a fába illesztett, ezüstbõl kikalapált mintán, mire az ajtó feltárult. Beléptek a díszvendégeknek szánt lakosztályba.  
Harry a sarokba állította a seprûket. Amikor visszafordult a szoba közepe felé, Hermione már ott állt, mereven nézett maga elé, a homlokát ráncolta és idegesen rágta a szája szélét. Harry kissé figyelmetlenül kérdezte:  
- Megnyeri a harmadikat Herm, szerinted megnyeri? - és ahogy kimondta, már tudta is, hogy fájó sebet érintett.  
Hermione csak bólintott, nem válaszolt. Idegessége egyre nõtt ahogy fel és alá járkált a szobában, majd néhány lépéssel odébb kitört:  
- Persze, hogy megnyeri! Harry! Hát persze, hogy megnyeri. Ezt a játékot ma nem játssza nála senki jobban a varázsvilágban. Senki! De vajon túléli-e?! Ez itt a kérdés! - nagyon magas hangon, szinte sírva folytatta: miért vagytok ti ilyenek, férfiak! Hát hogy lehet egy ilyen kis... semmi, egy kis marhaság fontosabb, mint az életetek, az egészségetek?!  
- Nyugi Herm! - a kviddicsben is vannak életveszélyes pillanatok, mégis túlélik a játékosok.  
- Nem mind. - mutatott a testre Hermione. - nézd, már most úgy néz ki, mintha... mintha.  
- Nem, az igaz. - válaszolta Harry egy kicsit élesebben, mint ahogy valóban szerette volna. - De mondd csak, elítélhetünk-e valakit azért, mert ki akarja hozni magából a legtöbbet? Amit csak bír. És vajon nem csodálatos-e, hogy Ron esetében ez a teljesítmény azt is jelenti egyben, hogy õ lesz a varázsvilág legjobb sakkozója? Elvehetjük-e tõle ezt?  
- Igen! Azt hiszem, hogy vannak fontosabb dolgok - felelte mogorván Hermione. - De neki nem szoktam ezt mondani, Harry..., hogy én közben nagyon nagyon aggódom! Hiszen te tudod, hogy mi zajlik ott lent az arénában. Ez tényleg emberfeletti teljesítményt követel, tényleg bele lehet halni!  
Harry megpróbált véget vetni a vitának.  
- Hova fektetjük? Az ágyra?  
- Nem - nézett Hermione utálattal a hatalmas, puha franciaágyra, ami szinte teljesen elfoglalta a lakosztály nagyobbik szobáját - Elõször a priccsre tegyük. Nem sokára kezdhetjük a hétkúrát és nem akarom már cipelni többet ide-oda. Minden szempillantásnyi idõ és minden villanásnyi energia fontos lehet holnap.  
- És holnapután, ha elhúzódik a parti. - folytatta Harry.  
- Jaj, ne is mondd! - nyögött fel Hermione, miközben néhány tégelybõl és dobozkából különbözõ anyagokat szórt és öntött egy keverõedénybe. - Harry, amíg én elkészítem az orosz láncfû levet, figyelj kérlek Ronra. Tudod, ahogy tegnap csináltam: amikor a lepedõ széle kirojtosodik, még kétszer hetvenkét szívdobbanását kell megszámolni és akkor, de csakis akkor ki kell göngyölni. Rögtön utána pedig ezzel a paplannal takard le!  
- Hú de nehéz? Mi van benne?  
- Turultoll. Egyenesen Magyarországról hozatták Fredék. Ne kérdezd mennyibe került!  
- Nem kérdezem - mosolygott Harry -, bár nem is féltem õket. Azt hiszem nyugodtan vehetnének a család minden tagjának egy ilyet.  
- Szerencsére senki másnak nincsen rá szüksége! - csattant fel Hermione. Most pedig figyelj az erõlepedõre, kérlek, mert... FIGYELJ MÁR!  
A lepedõ halk reccsenéssel hirtelen szürkére fakult és a szélén a varrás felfeslett. Hiányok jelentek meg az anyagban, apró szakadások. Addigra azonban már ott állt Harry is a priccs mellett és két ujját Ron nyakához szorítva számolta a szívütéseket. Az ér egyenletesen lüktetett. Harry egy megnyugtató pillantást vetett Hermionére, aki a gyorsan visszakapta tekintetét a homokórára és három csepp gránátalma-levet cseppentett a fõzetbe.  
- Negyvenkilenc, ötven, ötvenegy... mormolta Harry.  
A lepedõ alatt Ron megmozdult. Egyelõre csak reflexszerû mozgás volt, de mindenképpen biztató jel.  
- Nyolcvanhárom, nyolcvannégy, nyolcvanöt - kántálta Harry és majdnem eltévesztette a számolást, mert ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és Neville lépett be kopogtatás nélkül. Megállt az ajtóban és óvatosan körülnézett. Ahogy látta, hogy Harry mit csinál, csak intett egyet felé, a kezében tartott utazótáskát letette a padlóra és inkább Hermione mellé lépett.  
- Helló Herm! - súgta neki, minden rendben?  
- Igen. - súgta vissza Hermione. Még két perc és Harry veled lesz. Ülj le addig valahová. Én még befejezem az orosz láncfû levet.  
- MMmm. Orosz láncfû lé, ismételte Neville. - Így legyengült volna Ron? - kérdezte mintegy magától. Leült csendben az egyik fotelbe és figyelmesen nézte barátai ténykedését. Nem volt valami szép a szoba, a bútorzat túl cicomás volt Neville ízlésének, de azt el kellett ismernie, hogy legalább következetes volt az az ismeretlen varázsló, aki berendezte. A fal mellett sötétre pácolt fából készült hatalmas szekrények álltak. Ajtajukon nem volt kilincs vagy fogantyú csak egy-egy kacsintó szemet formázó ezüst minta. A szekrények tetejét faragott szobrok díszítették. A szoba nagy részét a már említett francia ágy foglalta el, amelynek kerete hasonló fából készült, mint a szekrények. Ezt is bonyolult faragásokkal próbálták szebbé tenni. Két fotel állt még a kényelemszeretõ vendégek rendelkezésére, - az egyikben ült Neville - és egy fésülködõ asztalka, amelyet Hermione foglalt el: arra állította fel az apró, de annál erõsebb lángot adó tûzhelyet és a háromlábat, amelyen most a kis üst rotyogott, és oda helyezte a hozzávalókkal teli ládikát is. Neville szeme a résnyire nyitott ablakra tévedt. Odakint öreg éjszaka volt már, hunyorogtak a csillagok a késõ õszi éjben és dõlt be a friss levegõ.  
- Ahhoz képest, hogy ez az egész egy sziklába van vájva, nem is rossz! - gondolta.  
  
Ron egyre jobban magához tért a priccsen. Harry már régen betakargatta, bebugyolálta a turultoll paplanba, fejét aládúcolta egy kispárnával és most fel és alá járkált az ablak elõtt. Végül megszólalt:  
- Neville! Tulajdonképpen mit csináltál te Spanyolországban?  
- Néhány trópusi gyógynövény szárazságtûrõ példányait nemesítjük, de alig-alig haladunk.  
- Mi volt a gond?  
- A példányok már életképesek, a gyógyerejük is megfelelõ, de még nem hajlandóak szaporítószerveket növeszteni. Márpedig pont az a lényeg, hogy egy-egy ilyen növénytelepet magára tudjunk hagyni. Hogy bárki megtalálhassa és felhasználhassa õket.  
- Szóval fél siker. - mondta megértõen Harry!  
- Ugyan! Még csak a munka elején tartunk. Amint vége ennek a versenynek itt, már utazom is vissza. Csak szerettem volna látni Ron utolsó partiját.  
Elmosolyodott és felállt, odament Hermionéhez és szakértõ szemmel végigmustrálgatta a szépen sorba állított adalékokat.  
- Szóval orosz láncfû lé. Melyik receptet használod, Herm?  
- A dél-walesi vörösboszorkányok ajánlását.  
- A legjobb - bólintott Neville -, de ha nem haragszol ajánlanék én is valamit.  
- Mondjad! - válaszolta Hermione, miközben meglötyögtette a kis kondérban csendesen rotyogó fõzetet.  
Harry fülelni kezdett.  
- Amikor a feketenadálytõ-granulátumot hozzáadod, csepegtess bele négy csepp cola koncentrátumot is.  
- Biztos?  
- Egészen biztos. Többször is kipróbáltam már. Nagyit is azzal kezelem a nehezebb napokban.  
Harry szemöldöke felszaladt a homlokára:  
- Te Neville! Én hallottam ugyan, hogy megszeretted végül a bájital készítést, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen szakértõvé lettél.  
Neville zavartan vakargatta a szakállát az egyik kezével, míg a másikkal a nadálytõ granulátum dobozkáját piszkálta.  
- Azóta, hogy nem Pitontól kell megtanulnom, egészen másnak tûnik a bájital fõzés. Úgy gondolom, hogy nagyon összefügg a gyógynövénytannal és.  
Félbeszakította a mondatot és a kezére dermedt.  
- Neville, odaadnád a granulátumot, most éppen az következik. - mondta Hermione.  
- Nem! Hermione, ez itt nem nadálytõ granulátum!  
- Ne hülyéskedj Neville, add ide a dobozt, mindjárt kékre válik a fõzet és be kell szórnom a granulátumot.  
- Figyelj Herm, komolyan mondom. - hadarta izgatottan Neville -, ez itt nem nadálytõ. Ha granulátum lenne, akkor szétmorzsolódna az ujjaim között, de nézd, ez mint a gumi, csak formálódik, de nem porlad szét! Látod?  
- Akkor mi ez? - kérdezte Hermione sápadtan. Te ismersz minden növényt, mi ez szerinted?  
- Semmi. Egy csaló keverék. Pont úgy néz ki, mint a feketenadálytõ-granulátum, de igazából valószínûleg teljesen semleges dolgok vannak benne. Por, sárgarépa, hamburger maradványok, ilyenek.  
- Jaj, ne! Neville! Segíts! Mindjárt bekékül a lé és dobhatom ki az egészet, ha nem lesz hozzá meg minden hozzávaló. És akkor Ron.  
- Elmegyek, hozok! - mondta sietve Harry és egy pukkanással hoppanált a szobából.  
- Nem fog visszaérni idõben. - mondta Neville. Engedj oda Hermi, talán tudok valamit csinálni.  
- Mit? Hogyan?! - kiáltotta Hermione hisztériásan, de azért félreállt és úgy nézte, hogy mit tesz Neville.  
A férfi, két tenyerét az asztallapra helyezve, nyakát elõrenyújtva, szaglászva felmérte a növényeket és a varázserejû hozzávalókat, amik szép rendben, fadobozokban, porcelán tégelyekben, selyemzacskókban és apró üvegekben ott sorakoztak. Mindegyikre Hermione apró, takaros betûivel ráírva, hogy mit tartalmaz, milyen erõs és melyik évbõl származik. Egy apró rézmérleg, egy ezüstbõl készült ûrmérték, és egy incs beosztású mérõszalag is hevert ott segítségképpen. Neville egészen közel hajolt az üsthöz és mélyen beszippantotta a fõzet szagát.  
- Ha már korábban is belekerült valami, ami nem belevaló, akkor az majd kiderül a színébõl. Az orosz láncfû lé kéksége összetéveszthetetlen.  
Ron felnyögött az ágyon. Hermione idegesen odalépett és letörölte izzadó homlokát egy finom kendõvel.  
- Izzad már. Ez jó jel.  
- Gyere Herm! Azt hiszem meg tudom reparálni a fõzetet. Ugyan nem a klasszikus recept szerint lesz kész, de attól a hatása nem lesz gyengébb.  
- De hogyan?  
- Kiváltjuk a nadálytõt néhány más összetevõ segítségével. Hány fontosra tervezted?  
- Kilenc heted font orosz láncfû van benne.  
- Akkor öt század font ötven százalékos feketenadálytõ-granulátumot kell pótolnunk - nézett sürgetõen Neville a boszorkányra. Hermione bólintott.  
- Nem is olyan nagy a vész! - válaszolta a férfi és visszafordult az asztalhoz. Talárját hátravetette és feltûrte inge ujját. Hermione kissé oldalról és hátulról nézte, ahogy az üst alatt táncoló apró, kék láng visszatükrözõdött szemében. Neville határozott volt és energikus. Úgy nézett ki, és úgy is viselkedett, mint egy nagyhatalmú varázsló, aki élete legfontosabb varázslatába kezd bele.  
- Talán úgy is van! - gondolta Hermione.  
Fergeteges látvány volt. Mint egy tánc: lassan kezdte, egyre gyorsult és a végén szinte a felismerhetetlenségig sebesen mozgott Neville.  
Elõször egyenként megszemlélte az edényekre írt neveket és sorban kikészítette õket az asztal szélére. Utána már egy kicsit gyorsabban letekerte a kupakokat, kihúzta a dugókat és leemelte a fedõket. Tiszta keverõeszközöket kapott elõ a ládikából és kitárázta a mérleget. És mindeközben még annyi idõ sem telt el, amíg az ember tízet lélegzik.  
Amit ezután látott Hermione, attól elakadt volna még a szava is, ha éppen beszélt volna. De már régen teljesen elnémult a növekvõ csodálattól.  
Neville félhangosan ki is mondta, amit csinált és közben a kezei szédítõ sebességgel táncoltak az asztalon és az asztal felett. Fölemelkedtek, amikor Neville kiemelt valamit, lebegtek, amikor öntött vagy szórt, ritmusra kocogtak, amikor mért, és energikusan csapkodtak, amikor kevert.  
- Mérõkanálnyi kamilla, tört csontja a zsiráfnak, sárossá keverem gombaecettel, vadkendermag termeszsavban oldva két mértéknyi, ...hány puttonyos e tokaji? - négy, akkor két mértéknyi ebbõl is..., a második magot már citromos hidravérben oldom, jöhet a lajhársörke kever- kever- keverem még ötször is keverem. Újra kamilla, egybe a sárral, egybe a porral. Kever, kever, keverem. Csengõbarack szárítva, gyere kis angyalom, megtöröm és bekavarom, még egy kicsit, na még, az illata... hm. Még egy kicsit - most jó... hol a pálcám? - circuuula! aha. Kékül-e a bébi, meg kéne már nézni. - a kondérba pislogott - Kékül és méghozzá szépen, nem volt más hamis a lében, gyerünk hát és zutty! ugorjunk hátra!!! Itt van! Itt a lángja! - Éééés kész.  
Elégedett arccal, kicsit kiizzadva fordult oda Hermionéhez:  
Most megvárjuk, amíg újra felforr és egy fél homokórányit hagyjuk rotyogni.  
- Hat percet? - kérdezett vissza a boszorkány.  
- Úgy is lehet mondani. - mosolygott rá Neville. Idõben lesz még?  
- Igen, most már biztos idõben lesz. Pont akkor kell meginnia, amikor magához tér.  
- Jó ez az orosz láncfû lé - mondta Neville, miközben a kondér fölé hajolt - jó választás. Megfordította a homokórát.  
- Most kezdett el forrni. És utána? Hiszen azért ez nem lesz elég. Ez éppen csak észhez téríti. Néhány varázsigét mormolva kurta mozdulatokat tett a pálcájával a használt edények felé és azok halkan kopogva, egymáshoz koccanva megtisztultak és a kis ládába visszasorakoztak.  
- Ha megitta már a fõzetet, végigcsináljuk a hétkúrát - válaszolta kisvártatva Hermione, miközben a Ronról lefeslett, elhasznált erõlepedõt elhamvasztotta a kandallóban.  
Neville felkapta a fejét-  
- Izomlazító masszázs, lazítás hipnózisban, akupresszúrás masszázs, táplálékbevitel, agyellenõrzött lazítás, célirányos meditáció és kitartott mélyálom bûbáj hadarta, mintha még mindig a Roxfortban egy varászgyógytan órán felelne. - Ez a hétkúra.  
Hermione kuncogott.  
- Pontosan. Ahogy mondod.  
- Azt a lepedõt nem lehetett már semmire sem használni? - kérdezte Neville és a kandallóban füstölgõ hamuhalomra mutatott. Úgy tudom nagyon drága egy ilyen.  
- Sajnos nem. Éppen ez a lényege, hogy a benne található varázserejû növényi darabkák kiválnak belõle és beszívódnak a beteg testébe. Így a bõrén keresztül tartja életben még a leglegyengültebb, legelesettebb embert is.  
- De meg nem gyógyítja.  
- Nem. Ha nincsen gyógyír a betegségre, akkor hiába minden. Amint a lepedõ kimerül, a beteg is elveszhet.  
Ötöt vettem ebbõl a Jeruzsálemben, az ottani varázspiacon. Csak emiatt a hülye verseny miatt. Én nem is tudom, ha a végére érünk én.  
- Megnyertem a partit? - hallatszódott hirtelen Ron gyenge hangja.  
Hermione olyan hirtelen fordult a priccs felé, hogy a levegõben szétterülõ talárja széle megcsapta Neville arcát.  
- Kérlek Neville! - szólt hátra feszülten. Ha már letelt a fél homokórányi idõ, öntsd át a fõzetet abba a csészébe és hozd ide nekem!  
- Megnyertem a partit? - kérdezte Ron újra. Nyakát megfeszítve hajtotta hátra a fejét a kispárnán, hogy jobban az arca fölé hajoló Hermione szemébe tudjon nézni.  
- Meg, meg felelte Hermione, akit mintha egy pillanat alatt kicseréltek volna. Az aggodalom mélyítette ráncok kisimultak a homlokán és szinte kedélyesen beszélt Ronhoz.  
- Ne nagyon beszélj most, kedves, elõbb meg kell innod ezt. - És már oda is illesztette Ron ajkához a csészét. - Kösz, Neville!  
Ron egy szó nélkül szürcsölte az italt. Nagy csend lett a szobában, Neville tapintatosan, kettejüktõl távolabb, újra leült a fotelbe.  
- Ma más az íze, mint tegnap volt. - mondta Ron.  
- Mondtam, hogy ne beszélj. Majd, ha elkezdjük az izomlazítást, mindent elmondok. Most végeznünk kell az itallal.  
- Longbottommal beszéltél az elõbb? Hogyan került ide?  
- Igen, de mondtam, hogy most ne beszélj! Inkább igyál!  
Miután kiürült a csésze, Hermione újra töltötte az üstbõl és ezt a második adagot is Ronba diktálta. Már az utolsó kortyoknál tartottak, mire Ron annyira erõre kapott, hogy a csészét végre saját kezébe vette, sõt fel is ült.  
Hermione becsukta az ablakot és egy pálcasuhintása után a szoba levegõje hirtelen felmelegedett. Nem sokkal késõbb olyan volt már az egész lakosztály, mint egy felfûtött szauna. A forró pára beterített mindent és Neville kénytelen volt levetni a talárját, mert máris kiizzadt.  
- Fordulj hasra, Ron, - szólt Hermione - és lazíts. Ma is az izmokkal kezdjük.  
- ... a hétkúrát. - fejezte be Ron. Tudom, és köszönöm. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, ha nem kerülne annyi energiába végigcsinálni, mindennap megkérnélek rá, hogy.  
- Jaj de idétlen vagy! - mosolyodott el Hermione, miközben határozott mozdulatokkal kigyúrta a csomókat Ron nyakizmaiból. Hát a kitartott mélyálom? Hogyan tudnál minden nap három napig aludni?  
- Nem is tudom - ásított Ron. Valamit csak kitalálnék.  
- Mondom, hogy idétlen vagy, nevette el magát a fiatal boszorkány. De tudod, mit: most ne ezen törd a fejed. Sõt! Egyáltalán ne is törd a fejed. Csak pihenj.  
  
Mikor nem sokkal késõbb Harry megérkezett a feketenadálytõ granulátummal, Ron már mélyen aludt és Hermione a második átmasszírozás végén tartott.  
- Látom elkéstem. - suttogta Harry. Honnan szereztetek végül?  
- Nem szereztünk! - súgta vissza Hermione - Neville segített. Más adalékokkal helyettesítette.  
Harry szeme elkerekedett, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak némán odafordult Nevillehez és a kezét nyújtva felhúzta a fotelbõl.  
- Gyere át a másik szobába, ott nyugodtan beszélgethetünk.  
- Menjetek csak! Majd szólok, ha segítségre lesz szükségem. - intett Hermione.  
Harry gondosan becsukta a két szobát elválasztó ajtót. Kilincs nem lévén, az ajtó fájába kalapált ezüst szembe kellett kacsintania, mire az ajtó egyé vált, összeforrt a fallal.  
- Hû de trükkös. - vigyorgott Neville. - És ha valakinek tikkel a szeme?  
- Nem tudom. - vigyorgott szintúgy Harry. - még nem olvastam a vendégkönyvet. Leülhetünk oda a sakk-asztalkához, csak elõbb be kell pakolni a bábukat a dobozba.  
- Miért?  
- Mert mûködésbe lép a SZAFT és aztán csak nézhetünk, hogy micsoda marhaságokat mondunk majd egymásnak.  
- A micsoda?  
- A SZAFT. Szakaszosan Adagolt Felejtések Táblája. Ez egy olyan sakktábla, ahol mindig csak azokra a lépéseidre és terveidre emlékezel, amelyeket a tábla adott oldalán találtál ki. Így aztán teljes értékû partit tudsz magad ellen játszani, csak mindig át kell ülni a tábla egyik oldaláról a másikra. Herm bûvölte Ronnak, amikor rájöttek, hogy nincsen már olyan varázsló, akivel elég nehéz partikat tudna játszani ahhoz, hogy továbbfejlõdhessen. Persze a játék végén minden lépésre emlékszel azért - vigyorodott el.  
Neville a fény felé emelte az egyik finomra faragott bábut és elismerõen bólintott.  
- Gyönyörû munka. Látszik, hogy szív és lélek alkotta. Nézd, én nem nagyon értek a tárgyak elvarázslásához, de azt még én is meg tudom állapítani, hogy ez egy ritka, sõt talán teljesen példa nélkül álló varázslat.  
- Az. Herm százharminckilenc különbözõ bûbájt, ráolvasást, és egyéb varázslatot alkalmazott rajta. Több mint négy éven át tökéletesítette, finomította a tábla különleges tulajdonságait. Még egy ilyen nem volt, de nem is lesz a világon.  
- Mindent megtesznek a gyõzelemért... sóhajtotta elismerõen Neville.  
Harry válaszában nyoma sem volt semmilyen pozitív felhangnak:  
- Mindent. A döntõre, a nagy Varázssakk Páros Mérkõzésre hét hónapja készülnek folyamatosan. 170 000 galleont költöttek már el: a fõzetek összetevõire, az erõlepedõkre, a turultoll paplanra, a szállodákra, az utazásra és a SZAFT-ra. Az erõnléti edzések terveit, a relaxációs eljárásokat szintúgy vásárolni voltak kénytelenek. Hermione ezen kívül egy sor új varázslattal segítette Ron felkészülését.  
- Mint pl. a SZAFT. - vetette közbe Neville szakértõen.  
- Igen. Például. De tudod mit? - Harry egészen közel hajolt barátja arcához. - Ron elképesztõ szívósságán kívül Herm önfeláldozása az, ami a legtöbbet nyomja a latban. Egyetlen zokszó nélkül, fáradtságot nem ismerve segíti Ront, pedig.  
Neville hagyta, hogy Harry beszéljen. Csendben hallgatta a folytatást, csak a falikarok felõl lehetett hallani a fáklyákból kicsorduló gyanta sercegését.  
- ...pedig rettenetesen félti Ront. Legnagyobb gondja, hogy Ron talán éppen az õ segítségével fogja átsakkozni magát oda, ahonnan már nincsen visszatérés.  
Neville nyugtalanul hátradõlt, majd hirtelen vissza. Hangja egy kicsit vékonyabban szólt:  
- Miért? Mi már olyan veszélyes a sakkban? Én nem ismerem a szabályokat. Eddig azt hittem, hogy csak sakkoznak és kész. Na de.  
- Varázssakk, Neville! Varázssakk! Az alapszabályok ugyanazok, mint a muglik játékában, de nálunk ha egy bábut megtámad egy másik, igazi csata alakul ki. Elképzelhetõ, hogy a megtámadott báb gyõz. Persze azért a varázssakkban is hatalmas elõnyben van az, aki a szabályok szerinti támadó fél. De mivel a két bábu közötti ütközet kimenetele végeredményben a két játékos varázserején, felkészültségén és fizikai jóállapotán is múlik, nagyon is lehetséges, hogy a kisebb sakktudású, de hatalmasabb varázsló gyõz. Vagy legalábbis nem veszít. A veszély ott les a játékosokra, tehát Ronra is, hogy egy-egy ilyen összecsapás rengeteg erõt emészt fel. És egyetlen sakkparti néha negyven ötven lépésbõl is áll.  
A varázssakk történetében még egyetlen döntetlent sem jegyeztek fel, de meglehetõsen hosszú azok listája, akik a kimerültségtõl valamilyen súlyos testi vagy lelki károsodást szenvedtek el. És az elmúlt százötven évben három haláleset is volt.  
Neville már másodpercek óta csak ingatta a fejét, mintha nem is akarná hallani, hogy mit mond Harry. Végül tenyerét felfelé fordítva az asztalkára ejtette a kezét:  
- Én feladnám. Vagy el se kezdeném.  
- Jól tennéd. De Ronnak eszébe sem jut. Nagyon, nagyon vágyik erre a dicsõségre, és ez egyszer - elõször életében- úgy érzi, hogy meg is érdemelné, ha sikerülne neki megszerezni.  
- Mennyi van még hátra? - kérdezte Neville.  
- Az utolsó parti. A kihívónak nagyon nehéz dolga van, mert háromszor egymás után le kell gyõznie az éppeni világbajnokot. Ha csak egyszer is veszít, elvesztette a páros mérkõzést, és huszonnégy holdhónapon át nem lehet megint kihívó.  
- És ez a... a mostani bajnok? Mikor nyerte el a címet?  
Harry keserû mosolyra húzta száját:  
- Ode Dinhi? Már tizenkilenc éve õ a bajnok és tizennégyszer védte meg elsõségét. Hatvanegy éves, és akkora gyakorlata van, olyan ereje, olyan céltudatos, kifinomult játéka, hogy gyakorlatilag verhetetlen.  
- De Ron kétszer legyõzte már, igaz?  
- Igen. Egy csoda ez. Gyakorlatilag az egész varázsvilágot lázba hozta ezzel. Én persze tudom, hogy hogyan csinálja. És csak igazat tudok adni neki, habár érzem, hogy így a varázssakk legnagyobb veszélyeit kerülgetik mind a ketten.  
- Miért, mi Ron stratégiája?  
- A nyers erõ. Úgy próbálja irányítani a játékot, hogy minél több nehéz, és hosszú párbaj történjen egy partin belül. Arra épít, hogy Ode Dinhi elfárad és így hibákat követ el. Úgy néz ki, hogy ez eddig kétszer be is jött. Mind a kétszer nagyon megverte õt Ron.  
- Hát akkor?  
- Nagyon ki is merült. Lásd, az elsõ parti után - tegnapelõtt- ilyenkor... - Harry rápillantott a faliórára- ...ilyenkor, fél egykor éjjel, már együtt ültünk és elemeztük a játékot. Most pedig... De tényleg, Neville, nem vagy éhes?  
- De bizony szívesen bekapnék egy-két falatot.  
- Na akkor rendeljünk! - mondta Harry vigyorogva.  
- Mi van, mire virul a szád? - kérdezte Neville.  
- Majd meglátod. - mondta Harry és odalépett a szoba falához. A falba egy díszes, apró favályú volt építve, és két rekeszre osztva. A egyik rekeszben öt, hat dió méretû kõgolyó volt. Kivett belõle kettõt és az egyiket Nevillenek dobta. Neville rutinszerûen leejtette és talárjába gabalyodva próbálta valahogy felszedni a földrõl a golyót.  
- Nagyon vicces. - mondta, - de ez azért már eléggé elcsépelt tréfa. Szerintem már egész Nagy Britannia tudja, hogy nem bírok elkapni semmit, ami repül.  
- Nem ezen nevettem, és bocs! - mondta mosolyogva Harry, - hanem azon, hogy rá tudsz-e jönni, hogy hogyan lesz ebbõl a golyóból vacsora.  
Neville rámeredt a kõlabdácskára és óvatosan elkezdte forgatni az ujjai között. Egy ideig nézegette, melengette, hozzákocogtatta az asztalka lapjához, de végül kérdõen Harryre nézett:  
- Fogalmam sincsen pajtás. Tárd fel titkod!  
- Ide süss! - pattant fel Harry. Pálcáját a halántékához illesztette, behunyta egy pillanatra a szemét és akkor, ahogy a pálcát eltávolította lassan a fejétõl, mintha egy ezüstszínû fonalat húzott volna ki belõle. A fonál talán arasznyi hosszú lehetett, amikor végre elszakadt Harry fejétõl és ott maradt lógva a pálca hegyén. Harry a golyót óvatosan a fonál lelógó, alsó végéhez tartotta és hozzáérintette. Abban a pillanatban a fonál elvált a pálcától, és egy nagyon rövidke szürcsögõ hang kíséretében beszívódott a golyóba.  
- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte megütõdve Neville.  
- Tonhalas szendvics és narancslé, meg almakompót. Válaszolta Harry, - de már nevetett. Tudtam, hogy ez betesz neked.  
- Mondd már el, hogyan mûködik! - kérte Neville.  
- Mint egy merengõ. Olyat már csak láttál! Képzeld el, de minél részletesebben, hogy mit szeretnél enni. Megvan?  
- Igen.  
- Akkor most fogd a golyót a kezedbe és a pálcát a másik kezedbe.  
- És?  
- Emeld a pálcát a jobb halántékodhoz. Úgy, most pedig AKARD, hogy ez a gondolat, ez az elõbb elképzelt dolog kikerüljön a fejedbõl. Rá fog ragadni a pálcára, és onnan pedig át a golyóra, ha hozzáérinted. Lássuk!  
Neville fejét egy jó hosszú ezüstfonál hagyta el.  
- Húú, ez aztán a rendelés. - mondta Harry. - Na adsza a golyót. Most iderakjuk ebbe a kis rekeszbe. - a kõgömböket a favályú üres részébe rakta.  
- És? - kérdezte Neville, még mindig bizalmatlanul nézve.  
- Ennyi az egész. - mondta Harry. Látod, a golyók már el is tûntek, a házimanók munkához láttak, nemsokára itt a kaja.  
- Tökjó. - mondta Neville. - bár még mindig nem értem.  
- Harry!!! - hallatszódott hirtelen a másik szobából. - Harry gyere gyorsan! 


	2. fejezet

Hermione sápadtan állt a nagyobb szoba közepén, Ron már a franciaágyon feküdt és megállás nélkül beszélt, szünetet sem tartva a szavak között:  
- ...akár-meg-is-halhatok-vagy-ami-még-rosszabb -el-is-veszíthetem-a-versenyt- futó-f5-huszár-g2-sakkmatt- még-rosszabb-akár-meg-is-halhatok... Ezt ismételgette folyton, újra meg újra. Kipirult arcának színe haja vörösével vetekedett, amely most nedvesen göndörödött homlokán. A teste mozdulatlan volt, sõt végtagjai ernyedten hevertek teste mellett, csak az ajkai mozogtak folyamatosan a szavakat formálva. Halántékán egy ér kiduzzadva lüktetett, gyorsan, nagyon gyorsan. Neville szíve hevesen dobogni kezdett izgalmában. Ron egyáltalán nem nézett ki nyugodtnak és furcsán ellazult teste csak növelte a rossz érzést: mintha nyaktól lefelé nem lenne ura magának, és a pulzusa, mint egy rohanó emberé. Hermione rekedten préselte ki magából a szavakat:  
- Harry! nincs idõm elmondani, mi a helyzet: villámgyorsan kell cselekednünk! Neville gyere te is. Elsõnek le kell hûtenünk Ron testét, mert a lázba pillanatokon belül belehalhat. Utána pedig el kell altatni. SEGíTSETEK! vékonyodott el egy pillanatra a hangja. Olyan volt, mint egy kétségbeesett állat rikoltása.  
Harry és Neville egy emberként kapták elõ pálcájukat:  
- Frigidi corpus. - Kiáltotta Harry és a pálca hegyébõl fehéres kék felhõ buggyant ki, beterítve Ron testét. A magatehetetlen férfi meztelen mellkasán és hasán hirtelen vízcseppek jelentek meg és elkezdtek a köldöke felé csordogálni. Szintúgy a lábán és az arcán: bár a beszédet még nem hagyta abba, a halántékán sebesen doboló kis erecske ritmusa lecsökkent és arca vonásai egy kicsit megenyhültek. Most Hermione és Neville kiáltott szinte egyszerre:  
- Frigidi corpus!  
Neville felhõje, mint korábban Harryé, hûvös páracseppekké válva terült el Ron testén, de Hermione varázslata nagyon gyenge volt. Csak egy két csepp cseppent ki pálcája hegyébõl.  
- Ülj le Herm. - mondta Harry határozottan. A boszorkány félig ájultan roskadt az egyik fotelbe.  
- Most egyszerre! - intett Harry Nevillenek.  
- Frigidi corpus! - irányították rá a pálcájukat Ronra.  
- És még egyszer! - mondta Harry. A varázslatsorozat végül hatott. Ron teste a normális hõmérsékletûre hûlt.  
- Most már elég lesz, - mondta Harry és odalépett Ronhoz. - A pulzusa rendben van, csak még mindig hajtja valami belülrõl..., a dumát még nem hagyta abba.  
- Itt az ideje, hogy elaltassátok- hallatszódott Hermione suttogásig halk hangja a hátuk mögül.  
- Hogyan? - kérdezte Harry.  
- Bármilyen altató-, vagy bölcsõ-ráolvasás megteszi. - hangzott a suttogás a fotel felõl.  
- Engedj Harry!- ezt én megcsinálom. - Mondta Neville és szelíden eltolta barátját. - Te addig önts egy kis lelket Hermionébe.  
A nagy fotelben szinte elveszettnek tûnt most a boszorkány teste, ahogy kezét ölébe ejtve, maga elé meredve ült ott.  
- Herm! Hermione, térdelt a fotel elé Harry és megragadta a nõ kezeit. - Mi történt? Hogyan vagy? Miért nem szóltál korábban!  
- Nagyon elfáradtam Harry. - alig lehetett érteni a szavakat- és olyan hirtelen jött. Egyszercsak a legegyszerûbb bûbájt sem tudtam elvégezni és azt hiszem el is ájultam egy percre. De legalábbis megszédültem. Közben pedig Ront hûtenem kellett volna és.  
- Mégse beszélj! ijedt meg Harry - pihenj néhány percet. Mi gondját viseljük addig Ronnak.  
- Most lehet - mosolyodott el, már félig elalélva Hermione. Reggel tízig aludnia kell és csak... - a feje elõrebukott, de néhány szempillantás múlva megint hallatszódott a motyogása.  
- Fél tízkor feltétlenül ébresszetek fel! Feltétlenül!  
Harry kiemelte az alvó Hermionét a fotelbõl és Ron mellé fektette az ágyba. Ügyetlen mozdulatokkal betakargatta, majd Neville tekintetét keresve intett neki. Együtt mentek át megint a kisebb szobába, kissé megkönnyebbülve, de újabb gondokkal terhelten. Lélegzetvisszafojtva, lábujjhegyen hajtották be a két szobát elválasztó ajtót.  
  
Harry megállt a sakk-asztalka mellett. Szeme elsiklott az elegánsan feltálalt étkek felett és alig hallhatóan mormogott valamit. Neville igazából csak szája mozgásából értette meg, hogy Harry mond valamit, de azt már nem vette ki tisztán, hogy mit.  
- Mire készülsz? - kérdezte. - Pálca nem kell hozzá?  
- Harry egy kicsit elfordult Nevilletõl, hogy jobban tudjon koncentrálni aztán hirtelen visszaperdült:  
- Hermione három és fél napja nem aludt semmit. Ezt számoltam csak ki. Több mint nyolcvan órája egy percet sem. Nem csoda, hogy kikészült.  
Neville arca gondterheltté vált:  
- Az õ egészsége is veszélybe kerülhet.  
- Bizonyára. Nem gondolkozik ezen azonban. Mióta velük vagyok... Eh! Tudod, Neville, min töröm a fejem?  
- Na?  
Harry egészen suttogóra fogta a hangját:  
- Kacérkodom a gondolattal, hogy nem ébresztem fel Hermionét fél tízkor és nem keltem fel Ront sem a versenyre. Estig, vagy holnap reggelig jól kialusszák magukat, mérgesek lesznek rám. Ron bizonnyal meg is gyûlöl majd, talán még a barátságunk is rámegy... de vége lesz akkor ennek az õrületnek. - a behatott ajtó felé pislogott, látni akart valamit a szomszéd szobában alvó két emberbõl, de a keskeny résen át csak az éj sötétje dõlt be. Igaz, a kisszoba fáklyái legyõzték ezt a sötétet, de ahhoz már nem voltak elég erõsek, hogy bevilágítsanak oda, ahol most kettejük kimerült teste cseppenként, morzsánként gyûjtögette az erõt egy iszonyú, végzetes erõpróbára.  
- Mégsem tehetek így - mondta aztán Harry. - Ronnak ez most mindennél fontosabb. Nem dönthetem el a jövõjét, nem dönthetek Hermione helyett sem, akinek pedig az a legfontosabb, hogy élete párja elérje célját. - keserûen elmosolyodott- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire alá tudja rendelni magát valaminek, amivel nem ért egyet.  
- Te magad mondtad, - emelte fel ujját Neville - neki most Ron sikere a legfontosabb. Ennek rendelte magát alá - és annak, hogy valahogy épségben megõrizze õt, ha már ilyen nehéz próbát vállalt.  
Harry bólintott egyet-kettõt, elgondolkozva. Arca mosolya elborult. Látszódott rajta, hogy a féltés el-eluralja gondolatait, de aztán megint meggyõzhette magát, mert végül feltekintett Nevillere:  
- Nosza, itt az idõ, hogy együnk.  
- Tied a tonhalas.  
- Te mit kértél?  
- Bundáskenyeret.  
- Az volt az a hosszú ezüstfonal? - ráncolta a homlokát Harry, mint aki attól fél, hogy éppen átverik.  
- Igen, vigyorgott rá Neville - csak jó alaposan elképzelve. Nézd, itt az egyik oldala egy kicsit égettebb, mint a másik, és itt, azon a felén, amit a megfordítás után sütöttek, a tojás pont úgy rakódott rá, hogy úgy néz ki, mint a galleon mintája a "fej" oldalon.  
Harry nevetett:  
- Na, akkor jól feladtad a házimanóknak.  
- Fel - vigyorgott pajzánul Neville, majd elkomorodott. - próbálták már máskor is szabotálni a felkészüléseteket?  
- Mire gondolsz, kérdezte Harry csámcsogva, de nem hagyta abba a falatozást.  
- Hát a feketenadálytõ-granulátumra. Bizonnyal nem magától vált azzá a csaló semmivé, és azt sem hiszem, hogy Herm követett volna el valamilyen hibát.  
- Persze. Öt hat ilyen apróbb eset is volt. Egyik sem jelentett nagy veszélyt. Minden kísérlet csak arra irányult, hogy kizökkentsen minket, hogy feladásra kényszerítsen. Állítólag ez egy tradíció ebben a sportban. Eleinte könnyedén észrevettük õket, de mára már olyan fáradtak voltunk mind a hárman, hogy nélküled valószínûleg minden erõf.  
- Örülök, hogy segíthettem. - vágott közbe Neville, de erre ne vesztegessünk több szót. Majd nyitva tartom a szemem. Én vagyok most a legfrissebb.  
Néhány percig csend volt, amíg ettek. A bundáskenyér, a tea, amit Neville rendelt, régen kihûltek már, de éhesek voltak, nem panaszkodtak. Érezhetõen lehûlt a levegõ a lakosztályban, a nyitott ablakon keresztül a hajnal közeledtét jelzõ hangok szûrõdtek be: az elsõ kakasok kukorékoltak a közeli faluban, a mugli házakból ajtócsapkodások, motorzúgás és kiáltások érkeztek. A békák és tücskök aztán elhallgattak. Ahogy Neville kibámult, látta, hogy már az ég sem fekete egészen, a pirkadatot megelõzõ szürkület uralkodott el odakint. Ahogy Harryre pillantott, aki fáradtan dörzsölte homlokát, megérezte õ is az átvirrasztott éjszakát izmaiban és megduzzadt izületeiben.  
- Megyek fõzök egy... na, szóval egy bájitalt. Nincsen neve, én találtam ki, de nagyon hatásosan mozgósítja az energiákat.  
Harry hunyorogva és ásítozva dörzsölgette a szemét a szemüveg alatt:  
- Talán Ronon is segítene!  
- Nem hiszem. Az ital csak azt az energiát tudja mozgósítani, ami valahol még ott rejtõzik a szervezetedben. Ront fõleg táplálni kell most. Az italt majd közvetlenül a parti elõtt adom neki. De még jobb lenne, ha közben ihatná meg.  
- Közben már nem lehet. - csattantotta össze álkapcsát Harry egy méretes ásítás befejezéseként. - Ez a szabály.  
Neville a bájital fõzéséhez szükséges holmikat pakolta ki utazótáskájából.  
- Mondd Harry! Az a másik, az az öregember... AZ, hogyan bírja ki partiról partira mindezt?  
- Nem igazán tudjuk. - mondta Harry. - valószínûleg õt is hasonló módon készítik fel. Varázslatokkal, bájitalokkal, meditációval. Miért, el tudsz képzelni más utat?  
- Nem igazán, csak kíváncsi voltam. Hátha van valami különös tudás a birtokában.  
- Mi is gondoltunk erre, de nem találtunk semmi érdemlegeset. Egyszerûen egy zseniális öregember, nagy varázserõvel. És nem is olyan öreg. - tette még hozzá. Csak talán már nincsen a csúcson.  
- De ezt még nem tudhatjuk - bólintott Neville.  
- Nem. De ma minden kiderül.  
Neville már meggyújtotta a tüzet és egy vágódeszkára két fokhagymát, egy szem diót és egy kis darab sárkánymájat helyezett. Egy kis üvegcsét kidugaszolt, de majdnem leejtette, amikor zörgés hallatszódott a nagyobbik szobából.  
- Hagyd, majd én, - mondta Harry és átsietett.  
A szoba közepén Hermione állt, remegõ kezében világító varázspálcája. Szemét csak résnyire tudta kinyitni, haját elfeküdte, elállt és kócos volt. Szinte tántorgott a fáradtságtól és valamit keresett a földön.  
A nagy ágyon Ron, szemmel láthatóan nyugodt és mély álomba merülve aludt.  
- Mit keresel? - kérdezte Harry.  
- A cipõmet.  
- Kint van a másik szobában. Vissza kéne feküdnöd! Herm! Még csak fél hét van.  
- Már nem kell aludni. - mormogta Hermione. Még egy csomó dolgunk van.  
Harry nem ellenkezett tovább, hanem a nõ kezébe nyomta a cipõjét és ijedten ölelte át a vállát, amikor az megtántorodott. Már vette a levegõt, hogy szóljon és mégis újra megpróbálja meggyõzni, amikor Hermione, váratlanul erõteljes hangon rászólt:  
- Hagyd Harry, már jól vagyok!  
Már a kisebbik szobában álltak. Neville zörgött az edényeivel, és a félig nyitott ablakon keresztül betüremkedõ reggeli napsütés kiemelte a fiatal boszorkány sápadtságát. Szemei alatt a karikák már kékbe hajlóan feketék voltak.  
Az asztalkára támaszkodva csak bámult maga elé és beesett arcáról le lehetett olvasni az erõfeszítést, ahogy próbálta visszanyerni teste és szelleme frissességét.  
- Figyelsz Hermione!? - mondta szelíden Neville - ülj le néhány percre, mindjárt adok neked valamit, amitõl helyrejössz.  
Hermione engedelmesen leült, lerogyott az egyik székre. Könyökével egy kicsit odébb tolta az éjjeli vacsora maradékaival teli tányért és fejét a homlokának támasztva megint a semmibe merült.  
Eltelt vagy tíz perc ebben a csendben. Akkor Neville egy banánillatú tablettát vett elõ egyik kis dobozkájából, az éppen elkészített fõzetbe dobta és benne elpaszírozta. Isteni illat terült szét. Három csészébe osztotta szét a fõzetet, s mind a hárman szinte egy ritmusra kortyolták ki az éltetõ italt.  
- Mi volt ez? - tette le a csészét Hermione.  
Neville az egyik szekrénynek támaszkodva állt és mosolyogva válaszolta:  
- Nincsen még neve. Én találtam ki.  
- Nagyon jó! - pattant fel Hermione - és milyen gyorsan hat! Térült fordult és néhány perc múlva megfésülködve, megmosakodva, pálcával a kezében jelent meg. Néhány mozdulattal eltüntette a koszos edényeket az asztalról, rendet rakott ahol kellett és a férfiak felé fordult.  
- A parti délben kezdõdik. Addig még három dolgot kell csinálnunk. Amikor Ront fél tízkor felkeltjük, a bõrtáp bûbájt alkalmazzuk majd rajta. Ennek fél tizenegyig vége lesz. Akkor jön majd a fõmeditáció, ami körülbelül negyven percig tart majd, mondjuk fél tizenkettõig. És végül a motivációs átok.  
- Micsoda? - kérdezte Neville értetlenül.  
- Majd meglátod. - felelte kurtán Hermione. - Mielõtt nekiindul a mérkõzésnek egy kicsit fel kell borzolni az idegeit és a mérgét, különben nagyon alulmotivált lesz és rögtön az elsõ összecsapást elveszíti. Úgy is mondhatnám, hogy a lelke mélyén Ron annyira jó ember, hogy még egy ártalmatlan sakkparti keretében sem akar másokat legyõzni. Ebben segít neki a Motívációs Pofon, ami a hivatalos besorolás szerint átoknak minõsül.  
- Értem, mondta Neville.  
- Akkor hát munkára fel! Harry, te készítsd elõ a kádat, Neville meg én kikeverjük a tápoldatot.  
Pontos, kimért mozdulatokkal dolgozott a három varázsló. Idõnként egy-egy pálcasuhintással, igével, vagy ráolvasással segítették saját munkájukat, és a múló percek csendjét nem törte meg semmilyen beszélgetés. A kora reggeli Nap magasra szökkent: elrepült az idõ. A lakosztály fürdõhelyiségében álló hatalmas rézkádban Harry már felmelegítette a vizet, és a tápoldat is az üstben hûlve várta, hogy Ron bõrén át a testébe jusson és ott a legnagyobb teljesítményre serkentve a sejteket gyõzelemre vezesse a fiatal bajnokot.  
- Fél tíz! - mondta Hermione, és már rá is szegezte pálcáját Ron fejére. Elmormolt egy ébresztõ ráolvasást.  
Ron még ki sem nyitotta a szemét, de már felült az ágyban. Erõteljes mozdulatokkal felkelt és belelépett papucsába. Azonban mielõtt felkelhetett volna, Hermione odalépett hozzá, egészen közel, és pálcáját Ron hóna alá nyomta. Ron mozdulatlanná dermedt. Tíz szívütésnyi idõ múlva Hermione kihúzta a pálcát és lerázta, mint ahogy egy mugli hõmérõt szokás. A pálcából három piros és hét zöld buborék buggyant ki. Neville látta, ahogy a másik három elkomorodik.  
- Mi az? - kérdezte halkan.  
- Kilenc zöld buborék egy piros ellenében volt a tegnapi erõállapota Ronnak - fordult oda hozzá Harry -, a mérkõzés elõtt. Most már csak hét zöld és már három piros.  
- Mit jelent ez?  
- Nagyon hamar el fog fáradni és valószínûleg a fáradás maga is gyorsan fog jönni. - mondta Hermione, majd kezeit összekulcsolva odafordult Ronhoz -. Ron! Kérlek.  
Ron gyorsan felállt és kezét tiltóan felemelte.  
- Kedves! Fogadalmat tettél nekem, hogy segítesz és nem hátráltatsz. Ne menjünk bele megint egy ilyen vitába, tudod, hogy csak felesleges energiapocsékolás lenne.  
Hermione tehetetlenül lehorgasztotta a fejét, nem szólt. Ron odalépett hozzá, lehajolt és megcsókolta a fejét.  
- Kérlek. - mondta halkan de határozottan.  
Hermione ellépett tõle. Felemelte a tápoldatos üstöt és belépett vele a gõztõl gomolygó fürdõbe. A két férfi hallotta, amint beleloccsantotta a fõzetet a vízbe.  
- Hát akkor én megyek is szivacskodni vigyorogta Ron, bár mind a hárman érezték, hogy ez a vidámság csupán egy silány kísérlet arra, hogy eltakarja barátai elõl valódi érzéseit, bármilyenek is legyenek azok.  
  
Az elkövetkezõ két órában Harrynek, de Nevillenek sem akadt tennivalója. A tápláló fürdés után Ront egy különös - a koncentrációt és agytevékenységet fokozó- transzba bûvölte Hermione. Várakoztak. Harryt egész idõ alatt az régi érzés tartotta fogva, amelyet a fogorvosnál érzett, még amikor a mugli iskolából elcipelték õket oda. Hermione összeszorított fogakkal, maga elé meredve, kényelmetlen pozícióban ült az egyik széken, Neville pedig magába süllyedve ült a fotelben.  
  
Néhány perccel fél tizenkettõ elõtt Hermione Ronhoz lépett, aki a priccsen feküdt, és magához térítette. Ron felöltözött. Éppen a talárját csatolta magára, amikor Neville döbbenten látta, ahogy Hermione váratlanul felemeli a pálcáját, nagy levegõt vesz és a neki háttal álló Ronra szegezi. Stira fist!!! - kiáltotta teljes erõbõl. A pálcából mélysárga sugár tört elõ, eltalálta Ron gerincét és egy kellemetlen, száraz csattanás hallatszódott. Ron megpördült. A feje vörös volt, mint a cékla és látszódott rajta, hogy nem tudja, hogy üvöltsön-e vagy nevessen inkább.  
- De Herm! Kíméletesebben nem lehetett volna?  
- A pofonátok lényeg a meglepetés. - mondta Hermione visszautasítóan és elfordult Rontól. Remélem elég paprikás lettél ahhoz, hogy ma sikerrel kinyírhasd magad.  
- Harry rosszat sejtve a szoba közepére lépett, Ron és Hermione közé. Ron valóban fenyegetõen felmordult és a boszorkány felé tartott, nagy öles léptekkel.  
- Eressz Harry! - kiáltotta, hadd mondjam meg neki, mit és miért és.  
Harry elkeseredetten viaskodott barátjával, de az csak egyre üvöltött és próbálta elérni Hermionét. Neville is felkelt és Harry háta mögé állt, Hermione elé, hogy ha Ron mégis átverekedné magát, megpróbálja lecsitítani. De Ron szinte fékezhetetlen volt már:  
- Hát nem érted, te szerencsétlen! - üvöltötte. Nincsen ennél fontosabb dolog! Nem akarok örökké egy senki és egy kis vakarcs maradni! Meg akarom mutatni, hogy... Egy pillanatra elakadt a szava, mert rosszul vette a levegõt és akkor, a pillanatnyi csendben, meghallhatták végre, hogy valaki türelmetlenül kopogtat az ajtón.  
Neville úgy gondolta, hogy egy idegen jelenléte talán lehûti egy kicsit Ront, ezért odaugrott az ajtóhoz és feltépte. A hirtelen mozdulattól a látogató hátrahõkölt , de aztán nyugalmát visszanyerve határozottan belépett. Fekete talárban volt, a mellére tûzve Ode Dinhi csapatának jelvénye.  
- Ron Weasleyvel szeretnék beszélni. - nézett be egyenesen a szobába, ahol Harry még mindig egészen közel állt Ronhoz, aki fújtatva vette a levegõt. Talárja félig félrecsúszva, haja szétborzolva.  
- Tessék! Mit kíván az úr! - vetette oda kihívóan.  
- Uram, Ode Dinhi csapatának hivatalos képviselõje vagyok. Ez úton szeretném bejelenteni, hogy mesterünk visszalép a harmadik partitól.  
Mind a hárman, mint akit fejbe vágtak, úgy álltak ott. Senki sem szólt egy szót sem. Múltak a másodpercek, de még mindig csak csend. Ron arcára elõször valami bárgyú mosoly ült ki, de aztán elõrelépett és fenyegetõen felemelve öklét a feketetaláros férfi arcába fröcsögte:  
- Ezt meg is kell indokolnia uram, különben kénytelen leszek azt feltételezni, hogy valami piszkos kis trükkrõl van szó!  
- Ron! - szólt közbe Hermione csitítólag, de hiába.  
- Gyerünk ki vele! Mi a HIVATALOS ok, kedves HIVATALOS képviselõ úr! - kiáltotta gúnyosan.  
A fekete taláros felkapta a fejét, ami egy kis indulatot jelzett, de ennél többet még hangja sem árult el érzelmeibõl:  
- Ode Dinhi, ma reggel nyolc órakor, meghalt, uram. Az igazság az, uram - nyomta meg hidegen a szót -, hogy a második parti után már magához sem tért.  
Hirtelen mozdulattal kifordult a lakosztályból és csendes, gyors léptekkel nekivágott a folyosónak.  
  
A szobában a három varázsló csak állt és perceken, hosszú perceken keresztül meg sem mozdultak. Megbénította gondolataikat, érzelmeiket, testüket a váratlan hír. Neville arca, mint egy kõszenté olyan merev és szürke volt. Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét és nem mozdult. Ron levegõ után kapkodott kifejezéstelen szemmel. Aztán Hermione nagyot sóhajtott és lerogyott a földre. Egy pillanatig ölébe ejtett kezére dermedt, majd felpattant. Szikrázott a szeme és kiabálni kezdett:  
- Látod Ron Weasley! Látod!? Látod már hova vezet a makacsságod? Mit ér ez a beteg törtetés?! Feküdhetnél most te is holtan, teljesen halottan!!! - szinte sikította a szavakat. Szemeit elöntötte a könny és végigfolyt az arcán, a nyakába a szájába, úgy hogy a következõ szavakat már szürcsögve, köpdösve kiáltotta:  
- Meghalhattál volna! Nem volt neked fontos semmi! Sem én, sem a barátaid! és .  
Egészen artikulálatlan szavak törtek elõ Hermionéból, tombolt. Feldöntötte az üstöt, hogy a tartalma végigfröccsent a falon. Felkapta varázspálcáját és erase átkokat szórt szanaszét, válogatás nélkül, minden irányba. Elsõnek a megmaradt erõlepedõ borult lángba, aztán a bájitalokat tartalmazó ládika robbant szét, de az ablakok is megrepedtek, turultollak repdestek, lassan a föld felé.  
- Soha soha soha nem akarok többet varázssakkot látni a közelemben -üvöltötte és egy átokkal telibe találta a SZAFT dobozát és a páratlan eszköz faforgácsként végezte a padlón.  
- Állj meg Hermione! Állj meg! - kiáltotta Ron. Halottsápadt volt az arca, rémült és zavart. Odalépett feleségéhez és átölelte. Erõnek erejével, minden kedvességével tartotta az asszonyt, amíg az végül megnyugodott és egy kissé elernyedve átkarolta nyakát. Ron halkan duruzsolta a fülébe:  
- Állj meg Kedves! Nyugodj meg! Megértettem. Ha késõn is, ha túl nagy áron is, de megértettem. - Suttogva folytatta:  
- Nincsen nálad fontosabb a világon, és én nem teszem kockára többet ezt a kincset...  
  
A nézõtéren halotti csend volt, amikor a páros mérkõzés gyõztese a hatalmas sakktáblára emelt pódiumra lépett. A gyõzelem jelét, az arany és fekete kockákkal díszített bajnoki talárt is némán, és csendben adta át a verseny fõvédnöke, az orosz mágiaügyi miniszter. Ron Weasley egy percig némán állt és hasztalan próbált diadalt, vagy bármiféle örömet érezni. Mindenki tudta, hogy itt nincsen hely szavaknak. Ahogy az októberi esõ szitálásba fogott, az utolsó sorokban álló varázslók és boszorkányok elkezdtek mozgolódni, néhányan már célba is vették a seprûtárakat, hogy elinduljanak végre hazafelé. Ekkor azonban, nem kis meglepetésre, Ron megszólalt. A pódiumot hangerõsítõ bûbájjal kezelték, így mindenki tisztán és érthetõen hallotta, amit mondott:  
- Én, tisztelt közönség, nem tudok szép szónoklatokat mondani. Csak két dolgot tudjanak meg, azt szeretném. Az egyik az, hogy nem akartam ilyen áron bajnok lenni.  
Akik korábban már mozogtak, megint megálltak és visszafordultak.  
- A másik dolog pedig az, hogy ilyen áron, egy másik ember épsége, egy másik ember halála árán nem is akarom MEGTARTANI, a címet. Ron hangja megbicsaklott. Szeretteim nyugalma árán nem akarom megtartani ezt a címet! Egy kicsit elõrehajolt és körülnézett, mintha mind a négyezer jelenlévõnek egyszerre meg akarná jegyezni az arcát.  
- Lemondok a bajnoki címrõl - mondta kis szünet után. Lekanyarította a válláról a dísztalárt és a kopogó esõben cuppogva, meg-megcsúszva elhagyta a katlant. 


End file.
